


The Bet

by PremiumJimonTrash (PremiumTrash)



Series: B99 x Shadowhunters [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Police, Bets & Wagers, Detectives, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jimon being dorks, M/M, Other, Rivalry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PremiumTrash/pseuds/PremiumJimonTrash
Summary: Simon and Jace have a bet to decide who’s the better detective. Stakes are high.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: B99 x Shadowhunters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> im trying to not use the same exact dialogue but i legit dont have time im busy with uni BUT I ALSO NEED THIS CONCEPT TO BE A THING so like,,, i hope u enjoy anyway lol and excuse the mistakes, I wrote this in one go and didn’t proofread for shit

"Jace."

"Simon. The bet ends today. Are you ready—?"

"I was born ready."

"To lose? The whole question was 'are you ready to lose' and you said you were born that way." 

"Twist my words all you want, I'm winning this bet."

"What are you guys talking about? What bet?" Raj chimes in. 

"Seriously?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "The bet? They've been talking about it all year. What the hell do you do all day?"

"Jace and I made a bet last year to prove who's a better detective. Whoever makes more felony arrests wins." Simon says while Jace mutters an 'obviously me' behind his back.

_"Alright, alright—what are the stakes? And don't say money, I know you're loaded and it wouldn't be fair."_

_"If you knew anything about me, you would've said super loaded," Jace grinned smarmily at Simon's eye roll. "But fine, I'll bet whatever because I know I'm not losing."_

_"How about your motorcycle?" Isabelle suggested with a smirk._

_"Oooh, however will Jace get laid without his trusty date magnet?" Clary teased._

_"I'm gonna win, so sure, let's bet the motorcycle." Jace agreed, leaning back on the table behind him and spreading his arms in a cocky gesture._

_"I think losing it would be the worst thing for your bad boy image." Clary continued to poke fun at him._

_"Well, Simon, what's the worst thing that could happen to yours?" Isabelle asked._

_"Going on a date with him on that motorcycle." Simon said jokingly but Alec sealed their fate quickly with what he said next._

_"Alright then, if Jace loses, he has to give up his motorcycle. If Simon loses, he has to go on a date in said motorcycle."_

_Simon gulped, the sudden realisation of what he'd done washing over him. Still, he wasn't one to back out, especially from a bet with Jace. He extended his hand and they shook on it._

_He needed to win, badly._

"And now the score is all tied up," Simon concluded his explanation to Raj.

"But not for long. In eight hours, I will win and take Lewis on the worst date in the history of the world." 

"Or in eight hours, I'll be driving your motorcycle into a wall." 

Before they could dive into another round of bickering, Luke cut them off with his announcement, "Attention. After today's shift, I'd like everyone to join me at the bar for drinks in honour of Sergeant Lightwood and Detective Fray and their successful drug task force." 

"The Hunter's Moon?" Isabelle asked. Across the room, Alec quirked a slight smile at the seemingly innocent question. He knew what she was really asking. 

"Yes, I will see you all there tonight." Luke said then returned back to his office. 

Jace and Simon locked eyes for a brief second before they were out of their chairs and sprinting towards the captain's office. 

"Chair! Pen! Izzy's desk!" Jace threw and dragged things in Simon's path. He tried to dodge but Jace was quicker, throwing himself into the captain's office and locking the door behind him. Simon glowered at him through the window. Jace simply smirked before turning around to face Luke.

"Hey, Captain, how are ya? You're looking great to—"

"I'm not giving you more cases so you can win your bet with Simon." 

"Pfft, what? Oh, right, the bet. I totally forgot ab—" Jace played dumb. 

Luke sighed at his antics, "Granted, this “friendly competition” has led to you and Simon putting in more hours and arresting more perps. Especially this last week."

_Three days ago:_

_Simon uncuffs himself from the perp, walking to the scoreboard while Jace watches. He erases the old number under his name and adds one more to the total._

_"Up by one, Wayland! Anything you wanna say to your motorcycle before you never see it again?"_

_Jace grits his teeth._

_Two days ago:_

_Jace locks the door behind the perp, walking to the tied scoreboard to tip it in his favour._

_"Hi, Siri," Jace drawls into his phone, ignoring Simon's glare, "What are the worst reviewed restaurants near me?"_

_Simon exhales heavily, grabbing another case file._

_One day ago:_

_Simon walks past Jace after increasing his score by one, "Yes, 311? What's the safest way to set a motorcycle on fire?"_

_Jace's eyes widen whilst Simon smiles smugly._

"Both of you have done excellent work, which I appreciate." Luke continued, "However, you are colleagues. And the fallout from this bet has the potential to put a strain on your professional relationship." 

"Only if I lose," Jace winked. "I'm a terrible sport."

"Cases will be assigned as they always are," Luke said with an air of finality. "Dismissed."

Jace pouted, giving up and leaving.

Simon shouldered past him into the room smiling brightly, "Captain! You look—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

Simon deflated, trailing out after Jace. 

"Sir, you asked for me?" Alec stood at attention in front of Luke's desk. 

"Yes. I received a message from the owner of Pandemonium, Magnus Bane."

Alec hoped his expression hadn't changed at the thought of the beautiful businessman he met during one of the task force's missions.

"He wanted me to extend a personal thank you for all your help in cleaning up his club." Luke continued, seemingly unaware of Alec's inner turmoil.

"No thanks needed, sir. It's my job." Alec said, trying to maintain as stoic a demeanor as possible. 

"Yes, well, that's all I had to tell you. You're free to go." 

Alec nodded and strode out the room quickly. 

Luke watched him flee and shook his head, biting back a smile. That boy is not as subtle as he thinks. 

He debated telling him that Magnus would be at the bar tonight but where's the fun in that? 

Simon rushed into the bullpen, holding a man by his arm and panting like he'd just ran three marathons. He hands the perp over to a uniformed officer. 

"Ladies and gentleman, I present Carl Laudson, who stole 3000 dollars. Lewis takes the lead with one minute left," he says, brandishing his phone's time display, "Suck it, Wayland!"

Jace watches from where he's lazily sprawled out on his chair, "Oh no," he says with no concern in his voice. 

"That's right, oh no!" Simon crows happily before he realises, "Oh no, you don't seem worried, why aren't you worried?!" 

"Bring in the Johns!" Jace calls out. He stands and stretches his arms up as another officer leads in a long line of cuffed perps, watching Simon's face crumble into disbelief. 

"I ran a prostitution sting through Vice and arrested thirty guys for soliciting." Jace says, prepared for Simon's rebuttal. 

"That's not a felony." He's quick to point out as Jace predicted. 

"It is if it's your second offense. Which is the case for ten of these gentlemen," Jace grins, preemptively revelling. "Fun fact—four of them are actually named John. Ironic. Anyhoo, ten more for me. Accept your fate." Joy is rolling off him in waves as he watches the seconds tick by on his watch. 

"Never," Simon shakes his head rapidly, unwilling to admit to his loss. 

"Five, four, three, two, one! It's over—I win, Simon loses!" He gloats, flipping the dry erase board to reveal the words 'Wayland wins!' in big blocky letters.

The jerk had given the squad party poppers and air horns beforehand, and confetti rains down on Simon as they cheer and make noise, further rubbing in his defeat. Someone is blasting music and they all dance around Jace who does a funny little shimmy before dropping to one knee and pulling out a ring box. 

"Simon Lewis, you have made me the happiest man on earth. I spent one whole dollar on this ring. Will you go on the worst date ever with me? You have to say yes." Jace asks, eyes sparkling with unrestrained glee. 

Simon scowls, mainly at the fact that Jace's boasting is annoying but also at the fact that his heart jumps a little at the sight in front of him. "Yes," he says quietly.

"He said yes! He said yes!" Jace hollers happily, throwing the box that Simon barely manages to catch and goes back to relishing in his victory. 

"Hey, do you mind dropping me off back home before you go to the bar?" 

Isabelle and Alec had driven in to work together this morning. 

"You're not coming to the Hunter's Moon with us?" Alec raised an eyebrow. 

Isabelle seemed a little shifty. "I'll join you guys later on, I just need to stop by the apartment to freshen up."

A shark-like grin overtook Alec's face. "Oh, I see. Need to freshen up before seeing someone important, huh?" 

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "Will you take me or not?" 

"Sure thing, Iz." Alec chuckled. "But I'm telling Jace about this and you know he'll never let it go."

"Whatever," she huffed, "At least I have the balls to make a move. You and Jace are hopeless idiots."

"Hey! Why are you dragging me into this?" He sputtered. He knew Jace was a dense moron, acting like a child pulling on Simon's pigtails but he had way better game than that. 

"Come on, now, big brother. It's very obvious you have a crush on a certain handsome club owner." It was Isabelle's turn to grin at her brother's despair.

Alec's face turned tomato red at the mention of Magnus Bane but sadly, his sister knew him too well and it was harder to fool her than his captain. Before he could defend himself, Isabelle had walked away, an echo of laughter behind her. Alec put his face in his hands. _I'm screwed._

"Simon!" Loud knocks echoed in his apartment. "Let's go! It's date time!"

Simon groaned and peeked out into the hall. Despite how annoyed he was feeling with Jace, he couldn't stop himself from appreciating how good he looked in his fitted slacks and button up. He gave himself a moment to admire him before the irritation sparked again at the thought of what he had to wear. 

"Jace, this outfit is ridiculous."

"You should've thought of that before you lost the bet. Now chop chop, we've got lots of embarrassing to do and not a lot of hours to do it in." 

Simon sighs, opening the door completely and stepping out, revealing his clothes. It was a weird mismatch of khaki cargo shorts with a shirt that read 'I LOST A BET TO JACE WAYLAND' topped with a bright blue blazer and sneakers. 

Jace wolf whistled, twirling his finger around, and Simon obliged with a roll of his eyes. The outfit looked stupid, but standing next to Jace who was dressed so nicely, the stupidity was amplified. He knew that was what Jace had intended, though. 

"Do I really have to wear this all night?" Simon whined, trying to pull some puppy eyes but Jace remained unshaken. 

"You know the rules. The date begins now and ends at midnight. I decide what you wear, what you eat, and where we go. Oh, and there’s one last rule." Jace paused for dramatic effect, staring intently into Simon's eyes. "You're not allowed to fall in love with me."

Simon scowled at that, despite the small fluttering in his stomach. "Won't be a problem."

Jace extended his arm and Simon looped his own through it. "Let's go, your carriage awaits you."

As they walked out onto the street, Jace's motorcycle came into view. Jace grabbed his own helmet and threw the other towards Simon who fumbled with it for a second before holding it tightly against his chest. He watched Jace, hesitant.

"What's wrong?" 

"It's just—" Simon's palms were suddenly sweaty. He didn't want Jace to make fun of him. "I've never ridden a motorcycle before."

Jace came around to stand in front of him, "Hey. Do you trust me?"

Simon nodded.

Jace took the helmet from his hands, putting it onto his head and strapping it on. "Then trust me that I won't let anything bad happen to you. You have my blessing to hang on to me as tight as you want. Okay?"

Simon smiled nervously. "Okay. But don't complain about your ribs being bruised afterwards."

Jace laughed heartily at that, his head thrown back. Simon was nervous for a different reason now. 

"Come on, let's go."

At the bar, Alec is chatting with Maia and slowly sipping on a bottle of beer. It's not his favourite but it'll do. Maia is telling him a funny story about Jace—of course it involves someone throwing a drink in his face—when he feels someone slide into the seat next to him. Magnus Bane stares back at him, looking as handsome and shiny as always. Alec's brain freezes.

"Alexander." 

Yeah, his brain is officially offline. 

"Magnus, hi." He says very eloquently. His cheeks are on fire, he's sure of it. 

Maia chuckles quietly, at his stunned expression he's sure, and he wants to kill her.

"What are you doing here?" That sounds rude. "I mean, I'm happy you're here but why...?" Alec clarifies.

"Luke invited me. Plus, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to extend my gratitude to you in person." 

"Right, yeah. No thanks needed. I was just doing my job." He says, suddenly shy.

"Well, you saved my club from being audited and you helped me get rid of a problem I've been trying to solve for months. I should buy you a drink, at the very least."

"Um, yeah. Yeah, okay. I'd really like that." Alec smiles and Magnus smiles back at him and he feels divine. 

Magnus orders their drinks and Maia slides them over a few minutes later, winking at Alec with a smirk. Yeah, he's gonna kill her. 

Maia tends to other customers while Alec and Magnus cutely (and disgustingly) flirt at the bar. She's blatantly eavesdropping but hey, they're the ones that could move elsewhere. She's listening to Alec stutter his way through accepting Magnus' number when Isabelle Lightwood walks into the bar, looking drop dead gorgeous in her black dress. After that, she's too distracted to make fun of the boys.

Jace rolls in to the bar, a perfect picture of amusement, Simon despondently trudging behind him. 

"Attention, everyone!" He calls out, "Obviously, this is Alec and Clary's night, but let's completely forget about that for a second," he gets a slap on the arm from Simon for that, "And admire, photograph and comment on every aspect of this." 

The cops in the bar cheer loudly, Clary even throwing in a few wolf whistles as Jace grandly gestures over to the ridiculous outfit his date for the night is wearing. Simon takes a bow, throwing a few kisses to his audience before he turns towards Jace, "Permission to go to the restroom?"

"Permission granted. First of three, use them wisely." Jace says, laughing when Simon flips him off and stalks to the bathroom.

He watches him go then sidles up next to Alec at the bar, who's enraptured with Magnus, chatting away with their little sister across the room.

"So... you and Magnus, huh?"

Alec's head whips around so fast, Jace worries for his neck. "Shh! Keep it down."

Jace raises his hands in peace. "Damn, alright. But I'm pretty sure he knows you like him... and he likes you too."

Alec scowls, "Can we drop this?"

"Alright. Well, anyway, I'm sorry I can't stay long. I've got a terrible night planned for Simon. First up, the mall Photo Studio for our official date portrait. I've got a couple funny ideas for what the picture will be but I haven’t decided on one yet. Then, a dinner of peel-and-eat shrimp at a dangerously cheap seafood restaurant. And then, I've contracted a choir to serenade us with a bunch of songs he hates. They'll sing to him at midnight in the middle of Times Square. He and 5000 German tourists will cherish that memory for the rest of their lives."

Moving in his seat to face him better, Alec asks, "Jace, do you know why little boys pull little girls' pigtails on the playground?"

"Cause they're so easy to grab," Jace shrugs, "They're begging to be pulled."

"Because they like the girls and it's the only way they know how to get their attention."

"Are... are you likening Simon to a little girl with pigtails? Is that what you're saying right now?" Jace asks, glee clear as day on his face.

Alec rolls his eyes at his brother's juvenile behavior which is only proving his point, really. "All of this teasing and this elaborate date...somewhere, deep down, you like Simon. Like, _like_ him."

Jace scoffs, "Okay, that's just insane. I don't like him."

"How much did you spend on tonight?" Alec challenges.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I've got the money to do it so might as well!" Jace starts to frown, folding his arms in defence. 

"You're putting a lot of effort into a joke. Why don't you just sit down and have a real conversation with him?"

"Okay, Alec, I really appreciate your input. But it literally took you weeks to realise that Magnus likes you back. I'm not taking romantic advice from you."

"Took me weeks to realise that the guy I like likes me back... sound familiar?" Alec hums, raising his eyebrows and his glass to take a sip.

"I can't hear you!" Jace calls out, walking away.

Clary sits next to Isabelle at a table close to the bar. “So… Maia, huh?”

“Maybe,” Isabelle drawls out, her red lips pulled into a small smile.

“Maybe, my ass,” Clary jibes. “You’ve been staring at her every chance you get. Not subtle at all, by the way.”

Isabelle shrugs but doesn’t respond.

“Are you gonna ask her out?”

“As soon as her shift is over.”

Clary grins. “Atta girl.”

Their conversation is cut short by Jace walking into the middle of the bar and clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“For tonight’s entertainment, Simon and I will be performing the steerage jig from the film ‘Titanic’, which we have not practiced in any way, shape or form.”

“Romantic,” Alec coughs as he walks past Jace to stand next to Magnus and watch the dance better.

“No, embarrassing.” Jace mutters back but he doesn’t think Alec hears him.

As he instructed Maia earlier, the music starts to play over the speakers. He grabs Simon’s hand and spins him around, bringing him close, enough to hear his quiet, “I hate you.”

"Channel that passion into the dance, babe.” Jace winks, and Simon’s ears turn red.

He takes them on a couple more spins before Luke is calling out his name. Not wanting Simon’s embarrassment to end, he tells Clary to tag in. She happily jumps in, much to her best friend’s chagrin.

“Traitor.” Simon pouts at her.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Si.” Clary laughs, looping her arms around his.

Jace walks up to Luke, “What’s up?”

“One of our informants just called. We’ve been tracking a crew that lifts cargo from LaGuardia. The CI knows where the trucks unload, and I need you to go stake out the drop-site.”

Jace looks over to the dancing pair, clearly still bickering. “Sir, I’m right in the middle of this date and I can’t reschedule. I have far too many non-refundable deposits. I’m renting a tiger cub by the hour!”

Luke looks at him strangely. “For what?”

“Don’t even know! Waiting for inspiration.”

Luke sighs, “This is not a negotiation. Go.”

Jace pulls a face, “Fine. But I’m taking Lewis with me. The minute we’re done, it’s back to the date.” He cuts in the dance with an extended arm, “Darling? Brief pause. Duty calls.”

“Thank God.” Simon grabs on, letting himself be pulled out of the bar.

The both of them stand in a dark alley, the bike parked and leaning against the wall behind them. They can see the street well enough and still remain out of sight. They had stopped to get changed into proper clothes and Simon had perked up considerably now that he was out of that stupid shirt.

"I'm so glad they decided to rob LaGuardia today. I hope they decide to hit up JFK too." 

"Well, don't get your hopes up too high, we're gonna catch these guys and have enough time to get back to the worst date of your life." Jace smirked. 

"No way, nothing will be worse than the date I had with my aunt's dentist." Simon said decisively. 

"Care to share?" 

Simon explained how he basically got a dental consultation in the middle of the restaurant using cutlery and was banned from having dessert at the end of the date, Jace chuckling as the story progressed. 

"Anyway," Simon leaned back on the wall next to the bike, "What was your worst date ever?" 

"I think it's, like, a 50-way tie," Jace said, "The last lady I went out with burst into tears when I told her I was a capricorn." 

"Wow." Simon drawled, eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

"Hey," something had caught Jace's attention, "Those people left that door open. I bet the roof has a better vantage point." He said, pointing at a building across the street. 

"Yeah, let's go." Simon agreed, grabbing the stakeout bag and following Jace across the street. Jace regaled him with another date story as they walked up to the roof, threatening to push Simon off the stairs if he kept laughing at him. In his defence, he hadn't expected that Jace, of all people, had such horrible dates. It was greatly amusing. As soon as they had made it all the way up, Simon went to the far end of the roof, leaning against the raised wall and looking out onto the city.

"It is super scary up here. I don't know how Batman does it." 

Behind him, Jace quirks a fond smile. _Of course his first thought would be about Batman._

"Hey, can you grab the binoculars? They're in the stakeout bag." Jace called out, sitting on a stack of cement blocks. 

Simon nodded, unzipping the bag and rifling through. "Your stakeout bag is 98% nuts," he says, walking over to sit beside him and handing him the binoculars. 

"I get snacky," Jace shrugged, "Plus, nuts are super healthy for you. They're like 0% fat." 

"Jace, that's not true at all... it's actually the opposite." Simon said gently, as if breaking some devastating news to him. 

Jace gasped, playing along. "That nut vendor lied to me!" 

They chuckled, Simon tearing open the bag of nuts for them to share while they waited. After a while, he broke the silence that had settled on them.

"Let me ask you something. Why do you love your bike so much? I mean, if I had won, you could have just bought another, right?" Simon asked, curious.

"You really want to know?" Jace asked seriously. Simon nodded.

"This bike is the first thing I bought with my own money. Sure, I'm loaded, but that's only because of my parents. I don't really consider it my own money." Jace shrugged, a little bit uncomfortable with the serious atmosphere. 

"Super loaded." Simon said, bumping his shoulder into Jace's and smiling to try and dissipate his discomfort. Jace smiled back, their eyes locking for a brief moment. 

“See, you do know me.” Jace said quietly. 

Simon broke the staring contest by holding up the bag. "Nut?"

Jace seemed to break out of a trance, blinking before he nodded and answered, "Only if you throw it." 

Simon grinned, throwing the nut in the air and Jace leaned forward, catching it in his mouth. He lifted his arms in victory while his partner cheered. 

"Okay, let me try," Simon said, throwing one up in the air and trying to catch it but failing miserably. 

Jace laughed hard, his eyes crinkling. "Dude, are you trying to catch it in your nose?" 

Simon shoved him lightly and shushed him. "Wait, I got this." 

Jace's ringtone went off and he pulled his phone out to check it. "It's Luke, I'm gonna get this. You keep practicing." He said, standing up to answer the call a small distance away. 

"Hey captain, what's up?"

"Good news, I found someone from the night shift to relieve you on your stakeout."

Jace glanced at his watch, thinking to himself. _I can still make Times Square..._

He turned to look at Simon, still throwing and failing to catch a single nut. He pauses to consider. 

"Um, that's okay, captain. Don’t send the relief team. We’re already here, and I’m kind of curious to see what happens."

He hangs up a minute later, walking back towards Simon.

"Hey, what did Luke want?" 

"Nothing, just checking in," Jace replied. "How are you doing, any better?"

"Yeah! Watch." Simon says confidently, grabbing a handful of nuts and throwing them up in the air, catching a few of them. "The key is volume," He says, pointing at his mouth and chewing noisily. 

Jace chuckles, "I see that." 

They spend a few more minutes throwing nuts up in the air and giggling at each other when they fail to catch them. Jace eventually asks, “Tell me the truth, if you’d won my bike would you really have destroyed it?”

Simon gives a half shrug, “Nah, I would have used it to learn how to drive a bike... so yeah, I probably would have destroyed it eventually.” 

Jace laughs, slapping lightly at Simon’s shoulder as he pretends to drive an imaginary bike into a wall, making exaggerated noise effects. 

He cuts the theatrics short when he notices something. “Hey! Look, that’s our guy.” He says, pulling Simon down with him into a crouch to avoid being spotted and pointing at a truck backing up against a loading dock. They watch as two guys get out of the truck. 

“What’s the play here?” Simon asks. 

“Just follow my lead. Give me the ring,” Jace says, sticking his hand out. “Now give me some nuts. I’m snacky.”

As the guys unload boxes from the truck, Jace walks up, looking at Google Maps on his phone.  
  
“You know what, honey, fine! I’ll ask the guy, will that make you happy?!” Jace says loudly, acting as irritated as possible. 

He approaches one of the perps. “Excuse me, sir—“

“We’re kinda busy here.” He replies, holding his hand out to stop him.   
  
“My boyfriend, here, thinks we’re lost.” Jace scoffs, gesturing to Simon.  
  
“No. I _know_ we’re lost. I think he’s an idiot.” Simon huffs, tapping his foot angrily.   
  
“Idiot?! You know why we’re out here in the middle of the night, Spence?” Jace says, raising his voice, pulling out the dollar ring from his pocket. He watches the second perp walk closer to them from his peripheral view. “I was going to propose to you at midnight on the Brooklyn Bridge, where we met.”  
  
“Brooklyn Bridge?! We met on the Manhattan Bridge!”   
  
“You know what? This is over. Say goodbye to this ring and everything it stood for!” Jace shouts, throwing the ring.   
  
“Oh! You son of a bitch!” Simon screams back, escalating the situation.   
  
“Hey!” The perp cuts in, “Stop yelling!”   
  
Jace turns to face him, offended. “Don’t tell Spence what to-- NOW!”

“NYPD! Get down!” 

As they cuff the perps, Jace looks at his partner. “Nice work.” 

Simon smiles back. “You too. Alright, let’s go.”

”Wait!” 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

“I really need to find that ring,” Jace says, grinning widely. “It cost a _fortune_.” 

Simon shakes his head at him. 

“Excellent job on the stakeout last night. I’m glad to see you two still work well together despite that ridiculous bet.” Luke tells Simon the next morning in his office. 

“Thanks. Me too.” Simon agrees, a quiet tone of relief in his voice.   
  
“And I appreciate you turning down the  
relief team. I’m not sure they would’ve been able to make that bust.”   
  
“Yeah... right... relief team.” Simon nods hesitantly, exiting the office. He sits at his desk, looking at Jace across him. 

“So... sorry you lost so much money last  
night.” Simon starts, “Guess you can add it to your list of bad dates.”   
  
“Nah, it goes on the good date list.” Jace says sincerely, looking up from his computer. “You know—‘cause we caught the bad guys.”   
  
“That’s a very mature way to look at it.” Simon smiles.   
  
“Well, I’m a very mature man.” Jace preens as Simon chuckles at the blatant lie.   
  
“Package for Simon Lewis.” Their conversation is interrupted by a delivery guy.   
  
“That’s me.” Simon waves him over.   
  
“Oh no! No, no, no, I forgot to cancel—“  
  
Instead of handing him the box like he expected, the man pulls out a boombox and hits play. He spins Simon’s chair and starts to strip, much to Simon’s horror.   
  
“Special Delivery from Jace Wayland...to  
say thanks for last night.” He says in a sultry voice.   
  
“I’ll take this bullet for you, Simon!” Jace jumps between Simon and the stripper, who starts to grind on him.

“I can’t believe you hired a stripper.” Alec says exasperatedly. 

“I can.” Clary giggles. Simon shoots her a glare then does the same to Jace. 

“I hate you.” He says sourly. 

”You love me, dude.”

Damn him, he does. 


End file.
